It's Never Lupus
by BraveSherlock
Summary: "It's never Lupus," House always says. What happens when he is wrong? SHIELD brings in an agent, whose case has House's team frantically trying to diagnose the dying patient. Rated T for safety.
1. Debriefing Incident

It's Never Lupus

**A/N: I own no one. If I did, I would tell you. All I own is the idea for this story. Reviews are most welcome.**

5 Months after the defeat of Loki:

"_Why am I getting debriefed at this hour?"_ Agent Natasha Romanoff, or the Black Widow, asked herself as she looked at the clock which was seemingly frozen at 23:30. It was late, and she was tired. She hadn't been feeling like herself lately, and she was beginning to worry that there was something wrong with her.

"Are you ok Agent Romanoff?" Agent Maria Hill asked her.

"What? Oh. Yeah. I'm ok. Just haven't been feeling that great lately."

Agent Hill tapped her earpiece. "Agent Barton. Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure. " Barton responded.

"Great."

"Where exactly are you?"

"Debriefing room with the Black Widow."

"On my way."

Hill tapped her earpiece.

"What did he say?" Natasha asked weakly.

"He's on his way," Hill responded.

Shortly after she had responded, Agent Clint Barton, or Hawkeye as he was known to the Avengers, walked into the room.

"You ok Nat?" Barton asked.

"I haven't been feeling like myself lately," she replied.

"How long Nat?"

Natasha smiled slightly. Barton was the only one who ever called her Nat. They had been dating ever since the defeat of Loki, much to Tony Stark's/Iron Man's amusement. Before the Loki ordeal, they had been partners for several years, ever since he had spared her life. He had been sent to kill her but, as she had been telling people who asked about it, he made a different call. They were both the outcasts of the group, as they didn't have any super powers, just very high skill sets.

"Nat?" Barton asked again.

"Sorry. About a week," Natasha informed him.

"Nat, you look really pale right now."

"I'm fine Clint. I am just going to lie down for a moment."

"I'm worried about you Nat."

"I'll be fine."

Natasha lay down on the couch in the room and closed her eyes. She only opened her eyes when she felt a hand on hers. She looked up and saw Clint sitting on the couch with his hand on hers. Closing her eyes again, she tried to fall asleep again. She was so 'out of it,' she only barely noticed and felt Clint placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Nat, I need to go finish the meeting with Fury and the rest of the team. Are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah," Natasha mumbled.

"I'll take care of her. Don't worry," Hill told him smiling.

"Thanks," Barton replied.

He gently placed another kiss on Natasha's forehead and squeezed her hand before getting up to leave. Once he had left, Hill turned to Natasha.

"You really love him don't you?"

"Yes. He really is an amazing person. He spared my life and brought me here, where I am sure I have done more good than evil," Natasha replied.

"Yes you definitely have."

Natasha lay back down and closed her eyes. Agent Hill turned to close the door, and, only when she heard a thud, did she spin around. She quickly tapped her earpiece and pulled out her phone.

"Fury, we have an agent down."

"Romanoff?" Director Nick Fury asked.

"Yes."

Hill called the paramedics who told her an ambulance would arrive shortly. Fury ran in with the rest of the Avengers who all stopped once they entered the room.

"Oh God. What's happening to her?" Barton asked, watching helplessly as his partner was shaking violently on the ground.

"She's seizing," Dr. Bruce Banner (or Hulk) informed him as the paramedics ran in.

"Where are you taking her?" Fury demanded.

"Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. They have the best diagnostic team on the East Coast," the paramedic replied.

"Great. Hill, Barton. Go with the ambulance. Iron Man, fly there. Coulson will drive the rest of us."

"Uh… I will?" Coulson asked.

"Yes you will," Fury demanded glaring at him.

"Yes I will."

Thor, Captain 'America' Steve Rogers and Dr. Banner followed Coulson out to the car, while Agents Hill and Barton got in the ambulance, Hill riding shotgun and Barton riding in the back with Natasha.

"Will she be ok?" Barton asked.

"Ask Dr. House when you get there," the paramedic replied.

"Dr. Who?"

"No. Dr. Who is a time travelling doctor. Dr. House is the best diagnostician on the East Coast. He may be an ass, but he is the best we have."

"Good to know," Barton replied, trying to sound more confident than he felt. For all he knew, she could be as good as dead, and he didn't think he could live with that truth.


	2. Diagnostic Debate

Chapter 2: Diagnostic Debate

House walked into his office the next morning and was not surprised to see Dr. Lisa Cuddy sitting at his desk with a file.

"Strange. I see my name on the door," House joked

"House, this isn't funny. There is an agent from an intelligence agency called SHIELD in the emergency room," Cuddy told him.

"Symptoms?"

"Seizing. There could be something else. Go talk to your team."

Cuddy handed him the file, then turned on her heel and left. House walked into the meeting room next to his office, where he was greeted by his team.

"27 year old female. Started seizing for no reason. Intelligence Agency Agent. Works for a place called SHIELD. Cuddy wants us to solve it."

"Any other symptoms?" Taub asked

"Not yet."

"Could be just a seizure."

"Cuddy thinks it's more."

"Could be neurological," Forman suggested

"Maybe Epilepsy?" Taub offered.

"Foreman, maybe. Taub, she'd be in a coma. Seeing as Cuddy checked in with her when she got here, you're wrong.

"I'll go see how she is doing," Chase offered.

"Taub. Go with the Aussie."

Chase left the room with Taub and went to find the room where the Agent was. When they got there, they noticed a man in his early forties sitting in the chair at the other side of the room, evidently asleep. The patient was a woman with shoulder length red hair, who did indeed look in her twenties.

"Chase. Don't sleep with the patient this time," Taub joked.

"Not funny Taub," Chase replied.

The man in the chair woke up and stared at them for a moment, before beginning to talk.

"Is one of you Dr. House?" the man asked.

"No. House has a habit of not seeing the patient until it is absolutely necessary, or the patient is almost cured," Chase replied.

"How is he supposed to do his job?"

"We run tests and go to him with new symptoms, and he tells us what to do."

"If you're not House, who are you?"

"Dr. Robert Chase, and this is Dr. Chris Taub."

"Agent Clint Barton."

"Are you her partner in crime so to speak?" Taub asked.

"That, and we have been dating for about five months."

"Lucky woman," Chase replied.

"I saved her life, she saved mine."

"Clint?" Natasha said as she slowly woke up.

"Nat. How are you?"

"Tired. What happened? Where am I?"

"You started seizing. You are at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital," Chase explained.

"Who are you?"

"Dr. Robert Chase. I work for Dr. House. So does Dr. Taub."

"What's wrong with me?"

"We don't know yet."

All of a sudden, the machine started beeping wildly.

"What's happening?" Barton asked.

"We have a new symptom."


	3. More Symptoms

Chapter 3: More Symptoms

"So, new symptom," House said writing 'increased blood pressure' on his white board underneath 'seizures'.

"Yeah. Her blood pressure went from 120/80 to 160/100 in about three minutes," Chase explained.

"Could be endocarditis," Taub offered.

"Explains the high blood pressure, but not the seizing," House replied.

"Can we help you?" Thirteen asked the man who had just walked in.

"Tony Stark. Director Fury wanted me to make sure you don't kill her," Stark replied

"Uh, we won't. Could be autoimmune."

"Could be Lupus," Chase suggested.

"It's never Lupus," House responded.

"Anything I can do to help?" Stark asked.

"What can you do?"

"He is great at pissing people off," a man who looked like Uncle Sam without the beard said walking in.

"You are…"

"Captain Steve Rogers."

"Are you sure your name isn't Sam?"

"What? I'm sure. Why?"

"You look like Uncle Sam without the beard."

"My code name is Captain America, and that guy over there is Iron Man."

"Uh… 'That guy over there' has a name thank you very much," Stark replied.

"I'm terribly sorry. Tony Stark over there is Iron Man."

"I like this Stark guy," House told his team

"Shocker," Dr. James Wilson said walking into the room.

"Why is it a shocker?" Stark asked.

"Sarcasm. You two seem alike. Great at pissing people off, but you are the best at what you do. House, I think you just made your second friend."

"Uh… This is all good news for House, but what about our patient?" Chase asked.

"Right. Not Lupus. Chase, do an MRI and check for clots or other masses. Taub, run a blood test and check for poisons. Adams, do an LP and check for more poisons," House ordered.

"Who's first?"

"Chase. You can't have her on her back immediately after an LP. Adams is next, then Taub."

"Sounds good."

"Good. Now go my little minions."

"Have fun House," Wilson said before leaving the room.

"Will do."

"Anything we can do?" Dr. Chi Park asked.

"You can run a tox screen."

"She is a government agent. I don't think-"

"Run a tox screen."

"I will."


	4. The Clue

Chapter four: The Clue

Chase walked into Agent Romanoff's room and took a deep breath.

"This will be hard to hear, but-" Chase started

"Is she dying?" Barton asked.

"Not yet. We need to do several tests. I am doing an MRI with Foreman, Taub is taking a blood sample, Dr. Adams is doing an LP, and I think Dr. Park is doing a Tox screen."

"LP? What is an LP?"

"Lumbar Puncture," Dr. Banner said walking into the room.

"Lumbar puncture?"

"They take the spinal fluid to see if there is anything wrong."

"Wow. I'm impressed," Chase said smiling.

"Thanks."

"Want to help?"

"I would, however, I can't."

"Why not?"

"If I get too stressed or angry, I will turn into a giant green rage monster. Not the best idea for me to help with this. If Fury is concerned about you killing her, I am definitely not going to help."

"Fair enough."

"Another question. Tox screen?" Barton asked

"Check for drugs."

"She-"

"That's what Park said, but we need to check from every angle to give ourselves the narrowest spectrum for what this could be."

"So basically, you have no idea."

"Yet."

Chase rolled the patient out of the room and down the hallway.

"Mind if I tag along?"

"You should probably wait with the rest of your group. This shouldn't take that long."

Continuing to the MRI lab, Chase, with the help of Foreman gently placed the patient on the bed of the MRI scanner. Both doctors walked into the camera room and sat down. Chase pushed the button on the microphone and began to speak.

"This shouldn't take long Agent Romanoff. I just need you to stay still for about two minutes," Chase told her.

"Ok," Romanoff replied.

"You're not claustrophobic are you?"

"No. I am not really afraid of anything except losing Barton."

"You love him?"

"We are close friends, and we have been working together for years."

"I see. Well, you can see him once we are done with the test."

Forman pressed a different button so they could start the scan.

"Isn't it bad luck to fall in love with a co-worker?" Foreman asked, referring to Chase's brief marriage to a former co-worker.

"I don't think it is that bad. Cameron left because I killed a patient. Looks clear so far."

"Killed a patient? What was the reason? Or was there not one?"

"The man was committing genocide. I didn't think we should release him."

"So Cameron was pissed about you being 'unethical.'"

"Pretty much. Wait. Stop there. What's that?"

"Looks like a blood clot."

"Well, that may or may not be our answer, but it is definitely a start."

"I guess we'll have to remove it and see what happens."

"We should start prepping her for surgery."

**A/N**: Let me know what you think :) Reviews are definitely welcome :) Again, just a reminder, I do not own anyone or anything, just the idea for the story. Also, my apologies if it is starting slow. In the next few chapters you will get to see (read about) Hulk smashing a few cars (With Cuddy's approval of course) Also, there will be a debate about House's motorcycle... Trust me. I'm getting there.


	5. Back to Square One

Chapter 5: Back to Square One.

"We need to get her prepped for surgery," Chase told House walking into the meeting room.

"Why?" House asked.

"We found what looks to be a blood clot in her brain, and we need to remove it as soon as possible."

"Go tell the boyfriend, and get his consent. She obviously can't make any decisions with a clot in her brain."

"How-"

"Stark told me."

"Of course he did," Steve muttered.

"Go prep her for surgery Aussie, and Taub, tell Dr. Murphy to prep the OR."

Chase and Taub both left the room and went to their assigned tasks. Walking into Agent Romanoff's room, Chase took a deep breath.

"Did you find out what the problem is yet?" Barton asked.

"We might have," Chase replied.

"What is it?"

"We found a mass in her brain that we think is a blood clot. We need to prep her for surgery so we can remove it. We do need your consent first."

"So you think the clot is the problem?"

"Yes, we think so."

"What if it isn't the problem?"

"Back to square one. Sign here for the consent, and I will start getting her prepped for surgery."

Barton reluctantly took the clipboard and signed the paper, handing it back to Chase.

"Don't kill her."

"We won't. Our patients rarely die. We have only had four die, and one die and come back. We'll take good care of her."

"Who is in charge of the surgery?"

"Me and Dr. Murphy."

"You?"

"House fired me, so I took a job in on the surgical team. Dr. Cuddy says I am one of the best surgeons here."

"That makes me feel better."

"If you want, there is an observation room overlooking the Operating Room."

"Thanks."

"Dr. Adams will take you there."

Chase slowly started rolling the bed to the OR with Adams and Agent Barton following him. He rolled the bed into the OR and was greeted by Dr. Murphy.

"We ready?" Murphy asked.

"Yeah. I think we are."

"Great. Sedatives please."

One of the nurses came over with the anaesthetics and administered them to the agent.

"What lobe are we looking at?" Murphy asked.

"Temporal lobe. That's where we saw the clot on the MRI."

"Great. Thanks."

Agent Barton sat on the ledge of the window in the observation room staring down at Romanoff.

"You ok sir?" Adams asked him, noting his uneasiness.

"Yeah. I'm fine, and please don't call me sir," Barton replied.

"Sorry Agent Barton. You love her don't you?"

"She has always said love is for children."

"You don't believe that?"

"We have been working together for over five years. I was sent to kill her, but I made a different call. I almost did kill her five months ago."

"What happened?"

"My brain was taken over by Loki-"

"The god of mischief?"

"Yes. Anyway, he told her he was going to make me kill her. We did fight, but she got me ot of the curse."

"How?"

"As she put it, 'cognitive recalibration.'"

"Looks like they are finishing up down there."

"Do you think she is cured?"

"We will have to wait and see."

"Now all we have to do is watch her to see if she seizes or if we get any new symptoms," Chase explained to Agent Barton as he wheeled Agent Romanoff back to her room.

"You aren't sure if this worked?"

"Not yet. We will all take turns watching her to see if anything changes."

Both men walked into the room, where Chase re-positioned the bed. They had only been back a short while, when Natasha woke up.

"Nat?"

"Hi Clint," Natasha responded smiling.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine. I have felt better."

"I'm sure you have," Chase interjected smiling.

"Thank you Dr. Chase."

"We still don't know if you are cured yet. I will be right back. I need to go check something with House."

Chase left, passing Agent Hill on the way out. He had not gone far when he heard a desperate voice calling him. He ran in with Taub who had been passing by, and stopped when he got in the door.

"Well it wasn't the clot," Taub said.

"No. It wasn't the clot. Now we're back to square one."

**A/N: Please rate and review. Also, thank you to Sparky She-Demon who has supported this and given me great reviews. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. Also a note on the next chapter. Please don't make fun of the name, it will play a large part in the next few chapters.**


	6. 4th Floor, 3rd Corridor

Chapter six: Fourth Floor, Third Corridor, Last Window on the Right, or, The Hawk's Temporary Nest

**A/N: **Sorry the Chapter Name is so long. I had to shorten it in order for it to fit in 'Chapter Title' Anyway, this does play a pretty big part throughout the rest of the story. Reviews are most welcome :). Thank you :) 谢谢!Gracias! Danke :)

"So, not the clot?" House asked

"Not the clot," Chase replied.

"Now what?"

"I still think it's Lupus."

"It's never Lupus. Come on people. Get that through your head."

"House, care to explain why there is a man sitting in the window on the fourth floor?" Cuddy asked walking in.

"What window?"

"Fourth floor, third corridor, last window on the right."

"Great. Thirteen, check it out. Uncle Sam, you go with her."

"I think he's talking to you capsicle," Tony remarked

"Me?" Steve asked.

"Yes you," House responded.

Rogers reluctantly followed Thirteen out of the room and to the window in question. When they got there, Steve was not surprised to see Hawkeye sitting in the windowsill.

"What are you doing up there?"

"Thinking," Hawkeye replied.

"Up in a window?" Thirteen asked

"First of all, I see better from a distance. Second of all, it helps me think."

"You're worried about her aren't you?"

"How can I not be?"

"You love her don't you?"

"Yes, I do. We have been partners for five years, and we have been dating for five months."

"We'll take care of her. Don't worry."

"Hello Agent Barton," Cuddy greeted the 'man in the window' as she joined the group.

"Hi Dr. Cuddy. You don't mind if I am up here do you?" Barton asked

"Is it a necessity that you are up there?"

"It helps me think."

"Should I let him stay?" Cuddy whispered to Thirteen.

"Yes," Thirteen replied.

"Give me two good reasons."

"One, it helps him think, and right now he really needs to clear his head. Two, he needs to calm himself down. He really loves her, and right now he is worried as hell about her."

"Fair enough."

"Can I stay? They call me Hawkeye for a reason," Barton informed Cuddy.

"You can stay, as long as you don't bother anyone."

"Thank you."

"I'll stay with him," Captain Rogers offered.

"Are you sure?" Cuddy asked.

"Better me than Stark."

"Fair enough."

Thirteen and Cuddy both left to check in with House and the patient, leaving Captain Rogers and Hawkeye alone in the corridor.

"You ok Barton?"

"Fine."

"You sure?"

"I'm fine."

"You look lost."

Agent Barton turned away from the window and looked down at the captain. Smiling sadly, he turned back to the window and continued staring into the distance at nothing in particular.

"I'm afraid of losing her. I can't imagine what life would be like without her."

"We have done everything we can. Now, it is up to the doctors."

"Agent Barton," Chase called from the front of the corridor.

"Can I help you Dr. Chase?" Barton asked, not tearing his gaze from the window.

"Yeah. Has she ever been exposed to anything on any missions?"

"Not that I am aware of. Why?"

"House is thinking it could be parasitic."

"I know she would have told me."

"I need to know where all of your missions together have been."

"Russia, Sao Paulo, The Czech Republic-"

"Don't forget Budapest," Rogers interjected.

"Yeah. And Budapest. Why do you ask?"

"Just trying to cover all the bases," Chase replied.

"How is she?"

"She is asking for you. Thirteen told me you were here, so I decided to come get you."

Without another word, Hawkeye jumped down from the windowsill and followed Chase back to Agent Romanoff's room.

"Hey Nat."

"Hi Clint," Romanoff replied.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like hell."

"Nat, I'm so sorry. I-"

"It's not your fault Clint. Don't worry. I-"

Stopped mid-sentence, Natasha went limp and the heart rate monitor began nearing a flat-line.

"We need a crash cart in here," Taub yelled.

Two nurses ran in with a crash cart and rolled it over to Taub.

"Agent Barton, we need you to leave," Chase told him, a hint of regret in his voice.

"Charging," Taub yelled.

"Clear."

"Nothing. Charging!"

"Clear!"

Barton stood by the door and stared helplessly at his partner, and only left the room when Dr. Banner and Captain Rogers pulled him out.


	7. Anger, Regret, and the Hulk

Chapter 7: Anger, Regret and the Hulk

Without taking another look back, Barton ran back up to his window, climbed up, and sat, back facing the hallway.

"Are you ok Agent Barton?" Nick Fury asked walking up under the window.

"Yes sir," Barton replied.

"They got her back," Banner informed Fury and Barton as he joined them.

"They did?"

"Yes. She wants to see you."

"Last time I was in there, she almost died."

"She is stable now."

"Agent Barton," Chase called urgently.

"What is it? Is she ok?" Barton asked nervously.

"We think she might be hallucinating, but no one has any idea what she is talking about. You should come too Banner."

Barton jumped down from the window and ran after Chase, Dr. Banner following close behind.

"Great. Hi. Do any of you have any idea what she is talking about?" Taub asked

"Nat?" Clint asked, hoping he, of all people, could understand her.

"He is going to kill you. He is a monster. He wants me dead. He wants you to kill me. Just do it now," Natasha said

"Nat, Loki is back on Asgard. I am back to normal."

"He means to unleash the Hulk."

"Oh crap," Banner said running out.

"It's a hallucination Banner," Stark said walking in with Thor.

"Clint, he's behind you," Natasha said.

"No he's not," Barton reassured her, turning around to make her feel better.

"He's going to kill you Clint."

"No he's not."

"Who is?" Thor asked

"Loki. Now I actually regret not putting an arrow in his eye socket."

"Loki is on Asgard."

"That's what I told her. She is hallucinating."

"I am sorry Agent Barton," the demi-god said, putting his hand on Barton's shoulder.

Barton walked over to the bed and put his hand on Natasha's face.

"Nat, look at me. It's ok. I'm here, and no one is going to hurt you."

"He is here," Natasha told him.

"No he isn't. Even if he was, he would not hurt you. I would put an arrow in his eye socket. Remember when I told you I was going to do that? I actually regret not doing it."

"Clint?"

"Yes Nat? What is it?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything."

"Nat, you aren't going to die. I won't let you."

"Where is Banner?"

"When you said Loki was going to unleash the Hulk, he said 'oh crap,' then ran out."

Natasha laughed, which made Clint smile.

"Did he really?"

"Yes he did," Stark confirmed.

"I didn't mean to scare him. I-"

"It's ok Nat. You were hallucinating.

-Meanwhile-

Banner ran out to the lobby and almost collided with Cuddy.

"Where are you in such a hurry to get to?" Cuddy asked.

"Out of here," Banner replied.

"Why?"

"Long story short, if I stay, all hell will break loose."

"Come again?"

"The other guy will join the group if I get stressed or angry, which I am right now, and if I don't leave, Agent Romanoff could die because of the other guy."

"What other guy?"

"The Hulk."

"Ah. Well feel free to smash a few cars. Having 'the other guy' must be hard for you."

"It is."

"I heard smashing cars," House said walking in.

"Smash House's motorcycle," Wilson added, joining the group.

"Don't smash my motorcycle. How will I get to and from work?"

"Wilson will drive you," Cuddy suggested laughing.

"Don't smash House's motorcycle," Wilson pleaded.

"There are some old ambulances that we can't get fixed. They are over on the far side of E lot. Go smash those."

"Great. Thanks," Banner said, running out of the building.

"Uh… What was that noise?" Wilson asked nervously, referring to a growling noise coming from the parking lot.

Cuddy looked out the front door, and gasped when she saw a giant green monster standing in front of the doors.

"That must be 'the other guy' Banner was talking about."

"What other guy?"

"The Hulk."


	8. Smashing, More Tests and Another Symptom

Chapter 8: Smashing, More Tests and Another Symptom

Banner/The Hulk walked over to E lot and saw the old, battered ambulances Cuddy was talking about. He slowly approached them and picked the first one in the row up and threw it on the pavement. He continued down the row, and once he was done, he picked them up again and smashed them into the pavement.

Banner hated how the other guy could take control so easily sometimes. He had done so well controlling the other guy lately, he guessed this was just because one of his teammates was in danger. Even though he was taking his anger out on a couple of poor ambulances that had obviously done nothing to him, he was still worried deep inside that Romanoff wouldn't make it.

-Meanwhile-

"What was that noise?" Chase asked walking out into the lobby.

Saying nothing, Cuddy pointed in the direction of E lot.

"Dr. Banner," Cuddy explained, noticing Chase's horrified expression.

"So _that's_ why he said he couldn't help us. Hell of a good reason."

"How is the patient?"

"She stopped hallucinating. I think it's Lupus, but House says it's never Lupus."

"What have her symptoms been?"

"Seizing, elevated blood pressure, heart failure and a blood clot. The blood clot is unrelated though."

"Dr. Chase," Adams called.

"Yeah?"

"Could I get some help with the LP?"

"Sure."

Chase followed Adams into the patient's room.

"Hello Agent Romanoff. I'm Dr. Adams. I'm the one doing your LP. Chase is going to help me."

"Ok. I need you to curl up and grab your knees."

"Like the fetal position?" Romanoff asked.

"Exactly like that."

Natasha curled up in a ball and grabbed her knees.

"You ok Nat?" Clint asked.

"I'm fine Clint. Don't worry," Natasha replied, looking up at him and smiling.

"Ok. You are going to feel a slight pinch. This won't take that long."

"Ok."

Natasha winced as Adams stuck the syringe in her spine.

"Sorry," Adams apologised.

"It's fine."

"LP is clear."

"I still think it is Lupus," Chase said.

"I'm starting to think you're right."

"Right about what?" Taub asked walking in.

"Lupus."

"House said-"

"I don't give a crap about what House says," Chase said.

"Well, the blood test could tell us more."

Taub tied a cloth around the agents arm and pulled out a syringe.

"Again, you are going to feel a slight pinch."

Natasha said nothing and nodded. Taub stuck the needle in her arm and took a good sized blood sample before turning to leave.

"We will have the results in an hour or two."

-Later that day-

"What are the results of the tests?" House asked.

"LP was clear," Adams informed him.

"Ok. Blood test?"

"White cell count is way down," Taub explained.

"Chase could be right," Foreman interjected.

"About what?" House asked.

"The Lupus. I know you say it's never Lupus, but I think this time, you might just be wrong."

"No rash?"

"Not yet," Chase replied

"No paralysis?"

"Not yet."

"Then it's not Lupus."

"Ok then. If you're so smart, than WHAT IS IT?"

"Uh oh. He's turning into the Tasmanian Devil."

"Don't even."

"Run more tests. If there are any more symptoms, come back to me."

"Actually, go to Chase or Foreman," Cuddy told the team walking in.

"Why?"

"They are in charge. You aren't taking this seriously enough. Go. Do whatever you need to do. Good luck Dr. Chase and Dr. Foreman. I trust you."

**A/N:** If you are wondering why I posted two chapters so quickly, this is what happens when there is no wi-fi. Chapters get written, and whenever I have the cchance, they get posted. Please review, as it would make me feel good about myself. Constructive Criticism is always welcome. Thank you :)


	9. Fear and Comfort

Chapter 9: Fear and comfort

Clint was sitting up in his temporary nest on the fourth floor, when he heard footsteps behind him.

"I heard you got pissed at a couple of ambulances," Clint said.

"How did you know it was me?" Banner asked.

"I could tell by your footsteps."

"Wow. I'm impressed."

"Thanks."

"Is this your temporary nest?"

"Yes. I come here whenever I am worried or can't think straight."

"Good for you. At least you don't have to worry about turning into a rage monster. Anyway, I just checked in with her, and she looked like she was crying."

Saying nothing, Barton leapt down from the window and ran down the stairs, with Banner close on his heels. This wasn't like the Natasha Romanoff he knew. She kept her emotions bottled inside, and only he had ever seen the emotions she showed when she felt like no one was watching. He ran into the room, and sure enough, he could see the tears in the corner of her eyes.

"Nat?" Clint asked softly.

"Clint?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah. I'm here. You aren't going to die."

"I don't know Clint."

"What's wrong Nat?"

"I don't know. It's just-"

"Just what Nat? You know you can tell me anything right?"

"I'm scared Clint."

"It's ok Nat. I'm here. Everything is going to be ok. Can you trust me?"

"I have always trusted you, and I will never stop trusting you."

"I love you Nat," Clint said trying to hold back his own tears.

"I love you too Clint," Natasha responded, finally beginning to weep.

"Nat, I won't let you die."

Barton was fighting even harder now to hold back tears of his own. He couldn't appear weak. Not now. Not when his partner was so emotionally fragile herself. He wanted more than anything to be strong. To be strong for her.

He put his hand on the side of her face, closed his eyes, and kissed her forehead. When he opened his eyes, he looked down and saw her smiling at him

"I'll be ok Clint."

"I have one quick q-" Chase began, stopping short when he saw what was going on and when Banner stopped him.

"Are you sure Nat?" Clint asked.

"I'm positive," Natasha replied.

"You think you're scared, I have had to find myself a temporary 'nest' just to get myself to think straight."

"Wow. Where is it?"

"Fourth floor, third corridor, last window on the right."

"Far away?"

"Best view of the outside."

"You do see better from a distance don't you?"

"Yes I do. Banner smashed a couple of broken down ambulances."

"He did?"

"Yes."

Natasha laughed and grabbed Barton's hand. She gently squeezed it and looked up at him, smiling. They had been together through pretty much everything. They had worked together ever since he spared her life. She honestly had no intention of leaving him now. They had fought together, trained together, even fought against each other when Barton's mind was being controlled by Loki.

"Are you crying Barton?"

"What? No."

"Don't lie to me Clint."

"I'm sorry Nat. I am trying to stay strong for you. It's just- I'm worried about you."

"I'll be ok Clint," Natasha comforted him, smiling.

"This is kind of awkward Nat. I am supposed to be telling you everything is going to be ok. I am supposed to be telling you that you aren't going to die. Not the other way around."

"It's fine Clint. I know how scared you are. Trust me. I am about ten times as scared as you. I am the one hooked up to a bunch of machines. I am the one who has to sit through a bunch of tests. Everything is going to be ok."

"I want to comfort you Nat. I really do. It's just- I don't know how."

"Just having you here beside me is comfort enough."

Clint took his hand away from hers, but noticed it did not move.

"Nat? You can relax now."

"I am. Why?

"Dr. Chase? Is this normal?"

Chase walked in and grabbed her arm.

"What's wrong?"

"Can you feel my hand at all?" Chase asked.

"No. I can't why? Is that bad?"

"Her right arm is paralyzed."


End file.
